


The Fight For Love

by Thatgirlwhowritesfanfiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Sherlolly - Freeform, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, khanolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlwhowritesfanfiction/pseuds/Thatgirlwhowritesfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock. Genetically engineered. Super Strength. massive intellect, even more than now. Physical changes. How could he do that to himself? Why would Mycroft ever get him to do it? And why would he give in to so many more experiments?<br/>Starts in Sherlolly 2014/Ends in Khanolly 2259</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight For Love

Sherlock. Genetically engineered. Super Strength. massive intellect, even more than now. Physical changes. How could he do that to himself? Why would Mycroft ever get him to do it? 

Molly sat in a small room behind glass watching her newly wedded husband being laid on the medical table. This wasn't right. Why was he so dumb? She stared at him, he was showing no sign of fear or regret. As always. Though Molly held enough fear and anxiety for the two of them. 

As the process began she watched the doctors carefully, memorizing every procedure. She had clenched every time he was injected, shivered when parts were replaced and tensed when ever someone hesitated. It took seven hours to complete, Molly stayed the whole time. As she promised him, even though he fought it. 

Molly fell asleep on Sherlock's bed, on top of his now strong arm. She woke up to a strong grip around her waist. It seemed as though he was being threatening but she knew it was him being protective and somewhat loving. She snuggled into the strong warmth of the body behind her and sighed carefully. Maybe he really is going to be okay? 

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"No!" Molly shouted slapping the hand that was attempting to comfort her. "All you have been doing lately is lab experiments on your own body. You succeed to make yourself the super human you have wanted to be, just... Just keep at that and move on" Molly ran out of the bedroom shutting the door in Sherlock's face. 

“But Molly, Mycroft told me it was-” Sherlock said rushing out after her.

“I don’t care what Mycroft said to you Sherlock” Molly cut off “I am not doing it.” Sherlock walked over to her with a small pout, pulling out a hand to comfort her. “No!” she shouted slapping his hand away once again.

“Okay, okay. I won't do it." He sighed out walking closely to Molly and pressing his hand on top of her shoulder. She didn't fight at the closeness now, she really didn't want to. He than hugged her neck and pressed soft needy kisses on her neck.

"Sherlock" She groaned softly, wanting to stay mad at him. 

"I'm Sorry" He whispered softly into her ear. He than walked around her to face her directly and held on to her hips. 

She looked down not wanting to look at him or show him any emotion. He was obviously seeing right through it. Damn smart ass.

He forced his way into the crease of her now shrugged neck, taking shelter in her scent. He knew she was mad but he also knew she wouldn't shut him out. She was to loving to do that. He than once again pecked at her neck and worked his way up to his earlobe. Sherlock let his breath roam up to her cheek and than lightly pressed his lips against hers. 

As Molly felt him deepen the kiss a small tear rolled down her cheeck, which than lead to a break down on her part. She broke away from the kiss and quickly pushed him away. 

"I can't" She shouted at him. "I can't deal with you anymore. You want to be this crazy advanced man but you expect me to be okay with it. This isn't something that you can just kiss off Sherlock. Your putting yourself in danger, you can die and you know that. It isn't just that either, have you ever thought of me? About what all this does to me?" She ran away from him into the bedroom, slamming than locking the door. 

Sherlock chased after her and slammed his fist against the door once she locked it. "Molly" He said softly with a small sob. 

"Go away" She yelled out through the door digging her head into a pillow.

He could've knocked down the door. He wanted to. But the way she yelled at him he took the hint. Not wanting to bother Molly, Sherlock put on his jacket and scarf and left the flat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was two in the morning when Molly heard her phone ring. Who would be calling at this hour? She groaned softly and reached over to get her phone. It was John. 

"Hello?" She into her phone as she rubbed her eyes.

"Molly, hey um... Sherlock is here" john started softly with worry in his voice. Molly quickly shot her head over to see the empty spot on the side of her bed. She had almost forgot crying herself to sleep. Dammit John. "Mycroft called me over. Sherlock is going through with the cyro-tube project" He said cautiously.

"He what?" She yelled into the phone. 

"I knew you didn't want him to go through with it. Come here now, you may be able to change his mind. Mycrofts Warehouse." John said quickly.

"I am on my way now" She said into the phone as she hung up. How could he do this?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Molly rushed into the Warehouse where Mycroft conducted almost all of his more "Shady" projects. She immediately saw John standing stiff as a pole as he bite his knuckles nervously, a habit that he picked up from Mary of course. she walked over to him quickly, they both shared the same look in there sorrowful eyes. As many times before their emotions were in sync, always from some form of what Sherlock was doing.

"Where is he?" Molly asked, nearly startling the deep in thought doctor in front of her. 

"This way" He said gesturing her to follow him. They walked down a narrow hall and around a few corners into the main part of the warehouse. From there they walked down a steep flight of stairs into a room that seemed as though it was placed here from the future. Though Molly didn't have much time to observe the room, they were surrounded by blinking lights and heavy machinery. 

Once again Molly was standing in front of a glass window looking in on Sherlock. "Mycroft, Molly is here" John said into a speaker as he looked through the glass. 

"Send her in" Mycroft called out as John opened a door that was to the side pointing a hand at the door to lead her in. "Hello Molly" Mycroft said softly as he stepped to the side, in an failed attempt to hide his brother. 

"You did it to him, didn't you" She asked softly as she leaned to the side to look at her still husband. 

"I... Uh, Yes" Mycroft said with a hesitation. 

"Well than unfreeze him" Molly exclaimed demanding. 

"Well you see... I can't" Mycroft Stuttered. "Sherlock got into the cryo-tube without my knowing and already set it so it wouldn't open until 5 weeks, as we had planned" 

"And you can't get him out" She said grinding her teeth. "No, of course not because he is too smart for that" She sighed with the roll of her eyes. 

Mycroft only nodded as Molly thought through what could happen in her head. What if he can't get out? What if it didn't open on time? She looked over John through the glass then back at Mycroft "Molly No" John said through the microphone. 

"Put me in with him" She said softly, ignoring John.

"Are you sure?" Mycroft asked a bit shocked.

"Yeah, you did say that you wanted to see how both sexes respond to this, didn't you?" She breathed with a bit of an attitude. 

Mycroft raised an eyebrow and nodded his head "If you must" He said, not bothering to fight Molly back. 

John walked into the with a frustrated look. "Are you really gonna do this?" he asked Molly as Mycroft walked around getting the other cryotube ready. 

"Yes, I am. As soon as he wakes up I will to." She said, trying to push away all of her doubts. John opened his mouth as ge was probably going to say something was going to completely change her decision. She shook her head in disagreement and turned her back to him as she she looked back over to Mycroft. 

"I am gonna have you change back there, these should be fit to your size. They are just so the scanner can check up on you daily" He said handing her a change of clothes and pointing to the back room. 

Molly walked over into the small room that seemed as though it was only made for storage. She looked at the clothes she was given, short black shining dress with navy blue pant like leggings and black womens boots, pretty good fashion sense. 

She stood in the room for a moment, thinking to herself. What about her mom? She quickly got out her phone and called her parents, telling them she was going on a last minute trip to america. She also called Bart's, she had enough vacation days saved up that she would be able to have a two month paid vacation.She smiled and put her phone away as she began to get dressed.

As she slipped the last shoe on she noticed a small note on the ground with her name on it, she picked it up and looked at it:

Dear Molly,

I Love You. I'll see you in 5 weeks.

Love,  
Sherlock 

She smirked at the note softly and tucked it into her boot. He knew her to well. She sighed and walked out of the room, nodding at Mycroft as she put her spare clothes down.

She looked over at john as his head gently shock in disagreement. She smiled lightly at him and gave him a small hug before walking back over to Mycroft. 

"Your sure about this Molly?" He asked standing tall. 

"Yes, I am absolutely sure" Molly said standing as tall as she could.

Mycroft nodded down at her and gestured her to step into the stood up cryo-tube. As she stepped in carefully she pressed her back up against the bottom of the tube as her brother in law strapped on a few wires to her. 

"This will only hurt for a moment" he said softly as he pushed a thin long needle into her arm, which caused a sting to travel down her arm.

Molly sighed sighed softly as Mycroft finished the final part of the preparation process, pushing the doors closed in front of her. A cold mist was then shot into the tube as Molly relaxed, waiting to be frozen in sleep. 

Suddenly a loud gunshot came from outside the tube and a load groan, that sounded to much like John echoed into Molly's ears. She could no longer help though, she was frozen into the sleep a moment after the shot was heard...


End file.
